zaklinacfandomcom-20200223-history
Meve
Meve, '''Lyrijská princezna a později Lyrijská a Rivijská královna. Provdala se za Rivijského krále Reginalda, kterému porodila dva syny Villema a Anséise. Jedná se o velmi slavnou královnu a válečnici. Životopis' Narodila se v rodu Havrana, byla Lyrijskou princeznou, po sňatku s tehdejším králem Rivie Reginaldem, se stala královnou Lyrie a Rivie. Ačkoliv se jednalo o malé království, bylo mocné, nacházelo se přímo pod Aedirnem. S manželem měla dva syny Villema a Anséise. Po smrti svého muže Reginalda, kterému se říkalo Odvážný, v roce 1259, se Meve stala vůdkyní své země. Důvodem bylo hlavně to, že synové ještě byli příliš mladí na to aby převzali vládu. Rada doufala že truchlící Meve bude pod jejich kontrolou a víceméně sebou nechá manipulovat. 'Královnou Lyrie a Rivie' Nepřátelé v době nástupu do čela vlády královny Meve nabyli dojmu, že se bude jednat o slabou vladařku a nebude problém si zemi podmanit. Obě strany se však v podobě královny dočkaly nemilého překvapení, když silná vladařka se svou pevnou rukou a rázným velením vedla armádu od jednoho vítězství k druhému a to přesto, že neměla žádný vojenský výcvik. Nepřátelé na domácí půdě byli rovněž umlčeni a ještě do příchodu zimy téhož roku, byla veškerá opozice potlačena. 'Setkání v Hagge' V roce 1267 před vypuknutím druhé války s Nilfgaardem, se účastnila setkání v Hagge společně s králi Demavendem III. z Aedirnu, králem Vizimirem II. z Redanie, králem Henseltem z Kaedwenu a králem Foltestem z Temerie. Důvodem setkání byl osud království Cintry. Ačkoli vnučka zesnulé královny Calanthé, Ciri byla pokládána za mrtvou, monarchové se obávali, že v případě že by byla nalezena živá, stala by se ženou Emhyra, císaře Nilfgaardu, tím by se stal legitimním vládcem Cintry. I přes protest královny Meve, která chtěla najít jiné řešení, se vládcové rozhodli vyřešit problém tím, že Ciri nechají najít a zabít. Tento plán naštěstí selhal neboť Ciri nikdo nenašel. 'Boj o moc' Ve stejném roce, kdy se vrátila do Lyrie, se stala obětí komplotu který spřádal hrabě Caldwell a vévoda Ardal aep Dahy . Meve byla uvězněna a její syn Villém byl korunován králem Lyrie a Rivie, plán byl takový, že měl nový král vydat zemi Nilfgaardskému vojsku. Pak nastala změna plánu, Hrabě Caldwell se raději rozhodl královnu zabít a vyslal do její komnaty ve věži vojáky aby ji usmrtili, té se však již s pomocí Gascona a Reynarda Oda podařilo uniknout z města. Mezitím Nilfgaardská armáda pod velením Ardala Aep Dahya, vpadla do Lyrie i do Aedirnu. Meve se společně s Demavendem III. postaví Nilfgaarďanům u Aldersbergu, zde jsou jejich armády rozprášeny a Nilfgaardské vojsko Aldersberg vypáleno. Demavend prchl do azylu v Redanii, Meve však zůstala a snažila se sesbírat v severním království novou armádu, aby s ní čelila Nilfgáárdskému vojsku. Kromě jejich mužů a dobrovolníků z okolí, jí pomohlo několik mužů z Demavendovy armády. Dále ji pomohl Mahakamský vůdce Brouver Hoog, který ji poskytl větší množství trpasličích válečníků. Se svými jednotkami vyrazila do Angrenu, kde se usadil hrabě Caldwell, toho porazila v bitvě o pevnost Tuzla. Caldwell na tomto místě nalezl svou smrt. 'Setkání se zaklínači' V Angrenských bažinách rovněž pomohla zaklínačovi Ivo z Belhavenu, kterého původně najali Nilfgaardské jednotky, aby porazil místní strašlivou nestvůru jménem Gernichora. Zaklínač byl však raněn a úkol nedokázal dokončit. Přemožitelkou nestvůry se tak stala Meve se svými jednotkami zabila tzv. královnu z Ysgithu, Gernicholoru z Angrenských bažin. Bylo to právě na území Angrenu, kde se střetli její oddíly s jednotkami Nilfgaardu v bitvě o most Yaruga. Právě když to vypadalo, že Nilfgaarďané, kterým velel Morteisen most získá, objevil se zaklínač Geralt se svou družinou. Tato bitva vyšla díky Geraltově iniciativě vítězně a za to byl pak povýšen do rytířského stavu osobně královnou Meve ''(Geralt z Rivie královnu Meve však později se svou družinou opustil a nechal ji ve svém boji s Nilfgaarďany samotnou – šel za svým osudem). Meve se podařilo seskupit nakonec pořádnou armádu se kterou vpadla do Rivie, kde několikrát rozprášila nepřátelské jednotky. 'Osvobození Rivie' Villem, který byl stále na trůně, si uvědomoval že matčinu armádu nemůže porazit, nabídl ji spojenectví za předpokladu, že i potom co ji bodl předtím dýku do zad, zůstane dědicem trůnu. Meve v příběhu má na výběr: *'Může akceptovat podmínky které ji Villém nabídl,' i přesto že svou zem předtím prodal Nilfgaardu, znamená to, že mu odpustí. *'Nemusí přijmout jeho podmínky,' pošle ho s prázdnýma rukama zpět do hradu ať až do konce bojuje proti své matce ve válce. *'Může nechat uvěznit za zradu po vyslechnutí jeho podmínek,' to znamená, že ho nechá uvěznit do kobek, kde ho nechá zavřeného až do konce jeho života. Meve se nakonec podařilo dobýt a osvobodit Rivii od Nilfgaardu, Ardal Aep Dahy však jejímu hněvu unikl a připojil se ke zbytku východní armády v rozvalinách Aldersbergu. Mezitím Severní království porazily Nilfgaardskou armádu v bitvě u Brenny, tato bitva byla rozhodující pro válku, de facto, válku ukončila. Ačkoli byl Ardal Aep Dahy odhodlaný opět vytáhnout do boje, jeho plány zůstali nenaplněny, zemřel za záhadných okolností na otravu jídlem. I když bitva u Aldersbergu nakonec proběhla a vstoupila do dějin jako druhá bitva o Aldersberg, pro vojska Severu nebylo těžké porazit Nilfgaarďany bez jejich hlavního velitele. Bitva se zřejmě stala posledním hřebíčkem do rakve Nilfgaardského tažení na sever, známého jako Druhá válka Severu. 'Podepsání Cintránské smlouvy' 2. dubna 1268 byl uzavřena Cintránská mírová smlouva, čímž oficiálně skončila druhá válka Nilfgaardu a severních království. Rozhovory se konaly v Cintře mezi králi i knížaty ze Severu a zástupci císaře Emhyra var Emreis. Ačkoli tato jednání byla údajně vedena monarchy, ve skutečnosti již za nitky tahala mocná lóže čarodějek, která využívala svého vlivu mezi různými vládci. 'Charakter' Meve byla královnou Lyrie a Rivie, byla pověstná svou moudrostí i krásou. Měla příbuzenské vazby na krále Foltesta i královnu Calanthe, s Foltestem udržovala přátelství. Po vypuknutí druhé války s Nilfgaardem byla její říše dobyta, vedla partyzánskou válku a nutno dodat že docela úspěšně. V jejím pověstném bílém brnění se vrhala sama neohroženě do bitev, při jedné takové bitvě byla zraněna na tváři, jizva ji hyzdila do konce života. Po ukončení druhé Nilfgaardské války, se účastnila vyjednávání ohledně mírové smlouvy. Proslula svou odvahou a osobním nasazením při obraně své země. Gallery Denis gordeev meve and geralt illustration.jpg Meve by Jana Komarková.png Meve's_sword.jpeg Meve_Gwent_avatar.png en:Meve de:Meve es:Meve fr:Meve it:Meve pl:Meve pt-br:Meve ru:Мэва uk:Мева Category:Stubs Category:Postavy z knih Kategorie:Thronebreaker - Postavy